My Princess
by AComeau18
Summary: Clarke let out a squeak as something hard collided with her body, sending her flying to the floor. Before she could fall over completely a arm shot out and caught her, the fall leaving her a little breathless from surprise. Clarke instantly apologized as she looked up to the guy she crashed into. She felt the air leave her lungs at the sight of her saviour. (I suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new story, I don't really know what to call it. Um... Don't give up on it quite yet because of the terrible first chapter, im not that great at first chapters. I have lots of ideas in mind and im really excited to share them with you all!**_

* * *

><p>The eye of heaven was rising: a sunset beautifully painting the sky with purple, pink, orange and red strokes which slightly illuminated Clarke Griffin's golden hair and reflected in her blue eyes.<p>

Most people would be in bed right now, not daring to wake up so early on a weekend. Of course there was a simple answer to why Clarke was awake during the beautiful hours of the morning, work. Being a surgeon in training had its ups and downs but for the 24 years she has been alive she's been building her way into the medical field, taking after her mother. It made it all seem worth it.

Light drops of rain leftover from the night before fell from the leaves and landed on the blades of grass, making the scenery all the more beautiful. Clarke closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air feeling content. The more time that passed by, the more she wanted to call in sick because of the minutes feeling like seconds.

Watching the sunrise from outside of her apartment complex had Clarke feeling like her life was absolutely... perfect. The perfect job, perfect friends, and of course a perfect-

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" Finn sang, rushing past her. Boyfriend...

Clarke smiled watching the back of Finns head as he made his way to his car, the pair always carpooling to work together. That was of course how they met, Finn mostly working in the ICU despite his young age.

Of course, you can't fly so close to the sun without being burned.

* * *

><p>"Octavia?"<p>

The gorgeous brunette turned around to face her pretty blonde friend behind her. The pair were wearing their normal white coat uniforms.

"Running late?" Clarke continued, raising an eyebrow at her younger friend.

"Are you surprised?" Octavia joked, sitting down on the bench in the hospital locker room, taking her shoes off to replace them with her work boots. "But in all seriousness, my brother is coming back home today and ive just been stressing about it all night. All he does is hover over my shoulder."

"The 'rock star?" Clarke asked, cracking a smile. She has heard of her older brothers failing music career many times.

"The one and only." Octavia sighed, sitting up as she rubbed the back of her probably sore shoulder. "He has a record deal for crying out loud, and all he does it take advantage of that for the women and the drugs!" Her friend huffed as she stood up, crossing her arms.

"All you can do is just be there for him if it all starts to fall apart." Clarke tried to comfort, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Octavia nodded her head before changing the subject, "So, where's lover boy? Already gone saving peoples lives?"

"Probably... He's been so focussed with work lately, skipping out on our lunches together." Clarke sighed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets before glancing to the clock. "Jasper and Monty are late again- why am I not surprised."

"They probably 'slept in' if you know what I mean. No matter how much they try and hide it, it's pretty obvious." Octavia laughed, shaking her head.

"I gotta go do my rounds- ill talk to you later." Clarke hummed, waving goodbye to her friend before walking outside the door and into the hall

As Clarke walked through the hospital, she picked at her nails clearly distracted by her thoughts. She hasn't seen Finn all day, not even just walking by him in the halls. Maybe she was just being a weird over protective girlfriend, but Clarke didn't care. Something just didn't feel right.

Clarke let out a squeak as something hard collided with her body, sending her flying to the floor. Before she could fall over completely, a arm shot out and caught her, the fall leaving her a little breathless from surprise.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Clarke instantly apologized, looking up to the guy she crashed into. She felt the air leave her lungs at the sight of her saviour. The man was a head taller then her with dark, curly locks of hair, tanned skin, and a perfectly chiselled jaw.

"Well maybe you should of." The man snapped before looking her up and down quickly, a scowl on his face.

Without another glance, he walked past her making his way down a hall.

Clarke raised an eyebrow as she watched him disappear. Rolling her eyes, she decided to go on with her day, hopefully distracting herself with the horrible thoughts that lingered in her mind.

Little did she know, what seemed like a normal day would soon come crashing down around her.

* * *

><p>"What's up? You look pissed." Octavia noted, taking a bite out of an apple as Clarke sat down beside her in the hospital cafeteria.<p>

"Hot guys just always have to be pricks, don't they." Clarke groaned, digging through her bag of food. "I have a boyfriend, what am I saying?"

"Just because you're taken, doesn't mean you can't look at the menu." Octavia giggled before Jasper and Monty took a seat with the pair. "So.. Where were you two this morning?" Octavia smirked, crossing her arms over her chest knowingly.

"Um... I slept in." Jasper answered nervously, fidgeting in his seat.

"I came early?" Monty spoke, more in question then a statement.

Before anyone could reply, two hands placed themselves on the table in between Clarke and Octavia. "How's my favourite little sister?"

"Bells!" Octavia cheered, stretching her arms around her brothers neck as she stood up to hug him. Octavia stopped as she began to pull away from her brother, noticing a bruise forming around Bellamy's left eye. "You didn't." She gasped as she lightly touched it, soon becoming angry at her reckless brother.

"He was asking for it!" Bellamy said in an attempt to defend himself. "Don't worry, he looks a lot worse then me."

"That's not the point! You can't go around doing whatever the hell you want! God, you're so stupid sometimes." Octavia hissed, removing her hands from her brothers face.

Clarke swallowed hard, recognizing the familiar voice. "It's you..." Clarke noted, standing up beside her friend as she ended the siblings argument.

"How you doing, Princess?" Bellamy smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, remembering the very familiar doctor from before when he was lost roaming the halls in a search for Octavia.

Clarke glared at Bellamy's smug look, his eyes trailing up and down her body as he clearly checked her out. Bellamy grinned in victory as she shifted uncomfortably from under his stare.

"You two know each other?" Octavia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"So you are the infamous Bellamy Blake..." Clarke asked, but it sounded more like a statement. "He was the prick I was talking about."

"Really? I only heard 'hot guy." Octavia pointed out, purposely teasing her friend.

Clarke hated how her cheeks instantly flushed at the way Bellamy looked at her, his smirk looking more cocky by the second.

"Is that so?" Bellamy asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he made a couple steps closer to her.

"She also forgot to add narcissistic asshole!" Clarke huffed, standing her ground as she resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. Maybe she added a couple words...

"Brave, princess." Bellamy chuckled, using the same nickname Finn used to call her when they first met.

"Just- Why are you here Bellamy? I'm working." Octavia sighed, pushing his chest lightly as he stepped in-between the pair.

"I brought you lunch before I leave for a meeting, O." Bellamy explained as he wrapped his arm around his younger sister as he handed her the bag of lunch in the other hand.

"Please tell me it's an interview for a real job." Octavia groaned as she already knew the answer.

"Nope! Love you, see you later." Bellamy rushed as he placed a kiss on her forehead before racing out of the hospital.

"God, I want to kill him..." Octavia mumbled as she sat back down at their table.

Clarke groaned as she placed her head in her hands, hating how Bellamy had made her stomach twist and cheeks turn a bright crimson red earlier. "Where's Finn when you need him?" Clarke sighed, wanting to get her minds off of things.

"Speaking of lover boy, there he is now." Jasper told her, pointing in Finns direction.

Clarke felt her heart flutter as she watched Finn walking towards her. Both of their eyes met and she felt everyone around her just... disappear. Three years ago she opened up to the love of her life, let him break her walls and watching the way he was looking at her, it all felt worth it.

"Finn!" A dark haired woman called, jogging to him as Clarke watched Finns face fall.

In just five seconds, Clarke felt those walls build themselves back up again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I was thinking of starting another story with Bellarke, it basically being something like this:<strong>_

_**What if the group waiting until morning to go investigate Mount Weather? How could of things changed in the span of 24 hours? Clarke was never the girl to have a one night stand, and Bellamy wasn't the guy to go for uptight 'privileged.' **_

_**That's just a rough plan of what the description would be like, but basically it would be following season 1 with how things could change for the pair if they hooked up. Let me know if I should do it, and please review, favourite, and follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So I guess we know where Finn has been running off to every lunch..." Monty spoke, swallowing hard as they all watched Finn kiss another woman right in front of Clarke's eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!" Octavia growled as she she stood up, her chair screeching against the ground before hitting the polished tile with a bang.

"No-" Clarke protested, jumping up to block her friends path. "Let me- I... I need to do this." Clarke swallowed hard, keeping in the anxiety and tears deep inside her.

Octavia stopped, looking at her friend closely, trying to read her best friends face. Despite the crack in her heart forming, Clarke gave her a big smile in an attempt to convince her, mentally slapping herself as it faltered. "Really Octavia, im fine."

"If you say so... I'm right here if you need me." Octavia told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Both the girls knew she could see right through her lie.

"Kick his ass." Jasper told her, jaw clenched but his lips sending her a comforting smile.

Clarke nodded slowly, turning from her friends to make her way towards the couple, finally breaking free for some air. The closer she got, the more Clarke felt like she was going to through up. Her insides twisted and her heart clenched, she could feel tears coming but refusing to leave her eyes. Finally only a few strides away, Clarke stopped, swallowing hard before brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wait... What is she doing?" Monty spoke allowed, speaking everyone's mind.

Turning sharply, Clarke pushed the door of the women's bathroom open and pushed it shut as fast as she could. She soon found herself in the stall, pressing her hands firmly against the sides as she gasped for air. She's never had a panic attack in years, not since the accident.

After calming her breathing down, she found herself unsurprised that she wasn't hysterically sobbing. Since she was a kid she trained to keep her tears locked inside, never wanting to disappoint her mother.

She never cried since him...

* * *

><p>Have you ever balled up your fists so tight for so long that your knuckles got all white, your nails started digging into your palms, and you were afraid you might be drawing blood? When letting your hands slowly open up feels almost unnatural after having them so tightly wound for so long? It kind of feels like that. It's a pain which is at once deeply frustrating and oddly self-sustaining. You feed into the anger because it comforts you, in a strange way. Because to stop being angry, to stop clenching your fists, to loosen up for a minute and let go, would mean you have to feel the actual undercurrent of your anger: your pain.<p>

Finding out, of course, is most accurately described as an unexpected punch to the stomach. There are some people who have been taken aside and told with composure and elegance that they have been betrayed in the most profound way they could be. "I made a mistake," the culprit might say, or, "I found someone else." Depending on the intensity of the illicit relationship, the confession could range from the deeply apologetic to the coldly indifferent. But for those who find out because they stumbled across the evidence, or found it after frantic hours of terrified searching, the punch is strong enough to force the air entirely out of the lungs.

But after finding out when you didn't even have a leading suspicion... Clarke felt stupid, used, and... shame?

What did she do wrong? What does the other person do better? Do they smell better? Taste better? Have more interesting things to say at parties which don't involve sarcastic, ill-timed jokes? Suddenly, Clarke knows that everything she is, is wrong, every aspect of herself is something you want to peel off and throw on the floor behind you. She was blissfully unaware of all that was happening behind a turned back, is suddenly both laughable and enviable. Clarke cringes imagining all of the things that were happening when she wasn't looking, but wishes that she could return to a moment where not knowing was a possibility. But that person — the ignorant-yet-blissful person who was only so happy to be unwittingly cheating — was ultimately not good enough to keep her love.

* * *

><p>Taking a seat, Bellamy stretched his body out while placing his dirty shoes on top of the expensive desk.<p>

"Feet. Off." The angry man growled as he tapped his pen impatiently on his desk.

"Dax, come on, lighten up." Bellamy attempted, shrugging as he removed his feet, sunglasses hiding his playful eyes.

"Lighten up? Do you know how much shit the tabloids have on you?" Dax cursed has he stood up, fists clenching tight into his skin. "And take those stupid sunglasses off, you look like a douche."

Hesitantly, Bellamy slowly reached up and removed his sunglasses, closing his eyes as he waited for his old friends reaction. Dax let out a loud groan, falling into his seat as he pressed his hand on his forehead.

"You fucking idiot."

"Well can't you help make it... disappear?" Bellamy tried, attempting to sound sorry.

"Not this time Bells..." Dax sighed, placing his elbows on the table.

"Wait- what do you mean?" Bellamy asked, beginning to panic at what he knew was coming.

"You're too reckless, you pick fights with everyone, and when you aren't doing that you are getting drunk and high at strip clubs... This kind of stuff doesn't help you get fans, and sure doesn't help our image." Dax watched Bellamy's face fall, before continuing. "I want to help you Bellamy, but you need to make a few changes..."

"Anything- ill do anything! Tell me what it is, and done."

"First off, get rid of that disgusting shoebox apartment, it smells like shit. Lay low for a while, quit it with the drugs- and for crying out loud, get a girlfriend!"

"-I have a girlfriend!" Bellamy lied, biting the inside of his lip afterwards.

"What's her name?" Dax asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Clarke... Clarke Griffin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is just a quick chapter I thought I would put out quickly, help get the story along. The next chapters definitely wont be out as fast as the first two, especially because of school.<strong>_

_**I only expect myself to write during the weekends and even then I might be out living my life.**_

_**So, enjoy, favourite, follow, and review and I might actually write this story more.**_


End file.
